<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unforeseen Twisted Fate Au Information (Pokémon Sword &amp; Shield Au) by Nochka_x_Solya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092238">Unforeseen Twisted Fate Au Information (Pokémon Sword &amp; Shield Au)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nochka_x_Solya/pseuds/Nochka_x_Solya'>Nochka_x_Solya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Pokemon, Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nochka_x_Solya/pseuds/Nochka_x_Solya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a book containing all information about my Pokémon Sword &amp; Shield Au called “Unforeseen Twisted Fate”. It will be containing general information about the Au as well as character information. If you ever have questions about my Au, feel free to ask me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. General Information About The Au And How It Works</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Unforeseen Twisted Fate Au has a specific basis that goes along with it.</p><p>While it slightly goes along the lines of a type of Swap Au, it does not entirely follow the basis of what Swap Aus typically would be presumed to follow.</p><p>In the Unforeseen Twisted Fate Au, it goes along the basis of that because of the main protagonist’s actions and decisions, it has resulted in a change that was brought upon their world to varying extents of intensity.</p><p>But what exactly is the Fate Twist in the Unforeseen Twisted Fate Au? The Fate Twist is an event that occurs in the Au where due to the Au having already had an imbalance in the Fate of the Au, things were unstable without anyone even realizing it due to there being no signs of the Au’s Fate balance being unstable. However, the Fate Twist occurred mainly as a direct result of the main protagonist, Leon, messing with the balances of Fate too much. Things were set to go a specific way in the Au, and due to Leon having been doing just about anything he wanted since he thought he could get away with anything as Champion of Galar, he made a lot of decisions that were not planned for the Fate Balance in the Au. And as a result, it threw the Fate Balance completely off; which resulted in the Fate Twist.</p><p>Now you may be thinking “But how does the Fate Twist affect the Au? Doesn’t it only cause the Fates of people to be switched?” Let me tell you, it plays a major part in the Au. And while one would believe it may swap the fates of two people, people do not gain each other’s fate. Rather, the Fate Twist causes a direct change in the character’s personality, behavior, as well as physical stuff such as their age or appearance; depending on how severe the Fate Twist affects the character. While appearance changes are the least likely to occur, age changes can affect anyone who is directly affected by the Fate Twist.</p><p>For example, if someone was originally ten, they may be in their thirties now once the Fate Twist occurs. If they were older, the Fate Twist may cause them to become a kid again. Even the main protagonist, Leon, is not safe from the effects of the Fate Twist. After all, it is the Main Protagonist’s fault that the twist occurred.</p><p>If a separate character had been wronged or treated unfairly to certain extents by the main protagonist whose actions resulted in the drastic change of their Au, the non-main character will as a result, see a significant change in personality and / or overall behavior when the actions of the main protagonist resulted in the fate of themselves and their Au to distort to a point that repairing the Au is task that is likely deemed to be considered an impossible task to accomplish.</p><p>There are however, multiple factors that may play a part in the influence of a significant and / or minor change in a non-main character. </p><p>Some of examples of these factors include the following:</p><p>If the main protagonist has done anything to cause extreme extents of jealousy from a non-main character, this will result in a change from the non-main character once the Twist has occurred. </p><p>The extent of how much this changes all strongly varies on exactly how much jealousy the main protagonist has caused the non-main character to feel towards them. The longer this jealousy has lasted, the more undesirable the change will become for the non-main character..</p><p>An example of this would be if the non-main character had felt a strong jealousy towards the main protagonist perhaps by if the main protagonist had something the non-main character had always desired to have, yet had been unable to actually obtain what it was they truly desired to have. </p><p>If the main protagonist has in any way caused physical or emotional harm to a non-main character, that will result in a change of the behavior of the non-main character.</p><p>Depending on what the main protagonist did will vary how the non-main character will change.</p><p>An example of what emotional harm from the main protagonist can result in from the Fate Twist is that for example, if the person had once been extremely kind yet had been emotionally hurt by the main protagonist, while there is a chance of them maintaining their kindness, they will be wary of the main protagonist. Depending on the severity of the emotional harm will vary on how wary they will become of the main protagonist. If the emotional harm was severe enough, they may become wary enough that they will avoid the main protagonist at all costs.</p><p>As an example of what physical harm from the main protagonist can result in from the Fate Twist is for example, if the person had once been deliberately hurt by the main protagonist, pne of two things could happen. One, if the person had been a rather shy person to start off with, they will be rather tougher from the Fate Twist. Their toughness varies on the factor of how badly they were hurt by the main protagonist. They also may become bolder as a result as well. Two, if they were already strong and tough to begin with, the Fate Twist will cause them to develop a slightly more aggressive nature towards the main protagonist.</p><p>You may also be wondering “But what if a character had little to no association with the main protagonist?” Well, if they had no association with the main protagonist, there is a chance they will not be affected by the Fate Twist. The influence of the environment on the character could also trigger the Fate Twist to affect them to a certain degree though; but not as strongly as other factors could cause them to change. </p><p>If they had a little association with the main protagonist, depending on how they were associated with the main protagonist will vary what slight changes they would get as a result of the Fate Twist. Minor changes such as a change in hobbies or a having a completely different job are examples of what minor changes could occur.</p><p>The Fate Twist will also cause each character to have an overall different view about the main protagonist, Leon. Depending on how badly the character got affected by the Fate Twist, will vary their views about the main protagonist of the Au. Such as if they had been previously friends with the main protagonist, depending on whether or not the main protagonist has done something to them in some way or another will vary on if they’re still friends after the Fate Twist. For example, if the character had been best friends with the main protagonist before the Fate Twist, if at any point the main protagonist has harmed them in some way or even done something deliberately negative towards them, it may make them end up hating the main protagonist after the Fate Twist.</p><p>If you have any questions about my Au, feel free to comment any questions you have and I’ll answer them to the best of my ability.</p><p>There are updates that have yet to follow for this Au and I will be updating this book overtime with character information.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Raihan Fang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Information about Raihan in this Au</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>
    <em>Raihan Fang</em>
  </b>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Personality Before The Fate Twist:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>While Raihan had always been seen as Leon’s best friend and Rival, when fate dealt Leon a bad hand at life as punishment for all the things Leon thought he could get away with. However, since Leon had been rather cold to Raihan before everything had happened, Leon had always given Raihan harsh criticism about Raihan’s battles whenever Leon was around, always saying Raihan would never be able to defeat him in a battle. Not even if Leon went easy on Raihan. And anytime Raihan tried contacting Leon, Leon often lied and made the excuse that he was too busy to hangout or such. Or, he would straight up give Raihan the cold shoulder. And because of this, the twist in fate caused Raihan’s personality and role to overall change.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Personality After The Fate Twist:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan is no longer as kind-hearted to everyone as he used to be. While he did still care, he had stopped showing any sort of affection for anyone. In fact, he actually started acting rather cold to people. Especially Leon. Just hearing Leon’s name nowadays fills Raihan with anger. Raihan hated that guy with a passion that could only be described as being as harsh as a raging storm. And with a twist on things, in this point of time, Raihan had actually defeated Leon, making Raihan be the new champion. However, he refused to keep the role because he merely didn’t fully want it since he merely took it so Leon couldn’t have the role. And since Raihan did not want Leon to have the title of being Champion, due to Raihan not wanting it either, he passed the role to Piers due to Piers actually somewhat needing the benefits that being champion could bring despite Piers not particularly having any interest in being Champion. He wanted to leave Leon with </span>
  <b>
    <em>nothing</em>
  </b>
  <span>. After all, Raihan did not believe Leon deserved anything. No fans. No fame. No popularity. No love from his family or friends. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Nothing</em>
  </b>
  <span>. He was doing this all just to spite Leon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Goals:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he doesn’t have many goals, his main goal is to completely ruin Leon’s life. After all, that guy deserved </span>
  <b>
    <em>nothing</em>
  </b>
  <span> in Raihan’s opinion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though, if we were discussing any other goals Raihan may have, then, helping Dragon Type Pokémon in need is something Raihan has always been tempted to try doing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Job(s) Before The Fate Twist:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before the Fate Switch, Raihan had been Galar’s strongest Gym Leader. While that didn’t take up his entire day, that was honestly the only job he had aside from keeping an eye on Hammerlocke Castle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Job(s) After The Fate Twist:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Due to having given up the Champion title, he was back to working as Galar’s eighth Gym Leader. He also has a part time job at the pokemon daycare in the Wild Area. Not many people know about his part time job though. As for keeping an eye on Hammerlocke Castle, he still does that as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Friends Before The Fate Twist:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing as Raihan was an incredibly nice and cheerful guy, he had a lot of friends. Actually, he was probably friends with just about everyone in the region, with the exception of maybe a few individuals.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Friends After The Fate Twist:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Friends? The only ones he considers to be his friends are his team, Piers, and occasionally Hop. He wasn’t so fond of Hop though; seeing as Hop was related to Leon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Age Before The Fate Twist:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before the Fate Twist occurred, Raihan had actually only been 21. So, he was a fairly young Gym Leader for the Galar Region.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Age After The Fate Twist:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In this Au, Raihan is 27 years old after the Fate Twist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Height Before The Fate Twist:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before the Fate Twist occurred, Raihan had been an average height of 6’0”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Height After The Fate Twist:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan is currently 7’0”, making him technically be four inches taller than the original Raihan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Birthday:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan’s birthday is actually December 17th</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>